bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Leonard Hofstadter's Bedroom
Episodes Leonard's room is featured - *[ S01E02 ] - Leonard wakes up as Sheldon cleans Penny's apartment S1E5 Leonard and Leslie have sex * [ S01E09 ] - Penny helps Leonard pick out something to wear *[ S01E10 ] - Sheldon wakes Leonard up to talk *[ S02E06 ] - Sheldon seeks Leonard's help against Ramona *[ S02E08 ] - Leonard asks Sheldon to cover for him *[ S02E10 ] - Penny convinces Leonard that Stephanie has moved in, Leonard and Stephanie have sex *[ S03E11 ] - Leonard's mother visits * [ S03E13 ] - Sheldon disturbs Leonard and Penny * [ S03E17 ] - Penny punch's Sheldon in the noise * [ S03E15 ] - Sheldon makes Leonard breakfast * [ S03E20 ] - Sheldon talks to Leonard * [ S04E06 ] - Priya and Leonard spend the night * [ S04E18 ] - Priya and Leonard have sex, Priya asks Leonard to cut the cord with Penny * [ S04E24 ] - Raj and Leonard swap places, Raj and Penny spend the night * [ S05E02 ] - Leonard and Priya dirty talking * [ S06E22 ] - Leonard slaps Sheldon * [ S07E03 ] - Leonard and Bernadete build a Puzzle * [ S08E09 ] - Sheldon pleads to Leonard not to go with surgery * [ S04E02 ] - Sheldon farts Furnishings *S01E02 Wooden Nightstand *S01E02 Full size Bed *S01E02 Wooden Bookshelf *S01E02 Lamp with square shade *S01E02 Digital clock Alarm *S01E09 Area Rug *S01E09 Striped Bench *S01E09 CD storage stand replaced by DVD player *S01E09 Bruno double-arm lamp *S01E09 Small sculling fan *S01E09 Wooden Rolling chair *S01E09 Light colored dual wing arm chair *S01E10 Black metallic folding table with glass topper *S01E10 Wooden multi hook coat hanger *S01E10 round rattan clothing hamper *S01E10 Wooden Nightstand *S03E11 Wooden Slat Artwork *S01E2 War of worlds poster moves to hallway *S01E9 Unidentified painting of ship going into orange sunset replaces War of Worlds poster *Black and White photo of bi-plain *[S01E09 Chicago Jazz Poster from HOT HOUSE *Janet Van Ares Andale Poster of plane wing *[S02E08 International space station on earths horzon *S0E08 Framed Boxed Circut *S03E011 Caught Again by Eric Joyner replaces unidentified picture of ship on orange sunset *S03E011 Just Another Day In LA by Eric Joyner *S03E011 Defend And Protect Poster by Mike Klug replaces Black and White Photo of bi plain *Chewbacca on hoth-Encounter *[S05E15 Black and white photo of train wheels replaces Janet Van Ares Andale poster Figurines *S01E09Robot *S01E09 Rob0 span *DC-7 Jet *[S02E08 Batgirl *S03E11 Legendary Scale Burst slide show collectables Aragorn the Robospan figure move to the bookshelf's in the living room *S03E17 Slide Show Collectables Han-Solo Luke Skywalker from this Set is in the living Room. Also Replaces Bat girl which moves into living room alcove. *S03E17 Chewbacca Vinal Modal *S04E18 Caption Kirk Replaces the Robot on top of dresser *S04E18 Superman Figure on top of dresser *Bat Mobil replaces DC-7 Jet *[S05E15 Jedi Toy on top of dresser *Luke Skywalker in X Wing Gear Super Hero/Comic Collectibles *[S02E010 Bat signal *S02E010 Superman #81 *S02E10 Justice League #82 *S03E11 JLA Classified # 34 *S03E17 Star trek Vasher Other/Miscellaneous Queen Marry Souvenirs Mug,T-shirt, Hat, and snow globe Armillary Sheer Stereo TV/with remotes, and Dvd player Product placements/Food and drinks Dasani Water CDs Family photos Leonard's Dog Mitsy Leonard's Grand mother Best Fiancé Ever Picture Leonard and Penny Prom do over picture Vintageflight3.jpg Leonardpaintingship.jpg Leonard-above-bed.jpg S01e09 wide closet.jpg S01e09 right side.jpg S01E09 kandor.jpg S01e09 bed.jpg s01e10 right side.jpg|S01E10 - right side of room s01e10 wide shot.jpg|S01E10 - wide shot s01e10 chicago poster.jpg|S01E10 - Chicago jazz poster s01e10 armillary sphere.jpg|S01E10 armillary sphere S01E10 - broad shot.jpg S02e17 jl82.jpg|Justice League #82, November 1993 issue Category:Locations Category:Film Sets Category:The Apartment Building Category:Leonard Category:Residences Category:Trivial Category:Articles With Photos Category:Reference Materials Category:DC Comics Category:The Big Bang Theory